mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank
Ranks are levels that must be passed to complete My LEGO Network. To finish a Rank, a user must create a particular Masterpiece, at which point they are automatically advanced to the next Rank. Currently, there are eleven Ranks, numbered from 0 through 10. A user starts at Rank 0. There is also a less common definition of "Rank" that applies to certain Items, Badges, and Modules that indicates a certain "level" of that Badge. For example, the S.P.A. Badges are Ranked 1 through 4. Confusingly, these have no relation to actual Ranks. Rank 0 Theme: Apple Walkthrough: Rank 0 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Echo * Farmer John * F. Stop Clikzgerald * Old Capt Joe * Jack Drill * All of the BIONICLE Networkers * All of the LEGO Universe Networkers * All of the Members of the S.P.A. * All of The Robot Chronicles Networkers * Capt Reynolds * Max * Cheatcode * Extralife * Rank 1 Theme: Bees Walkthrough: Rank 1 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Bee Keeper Bill * Henrietta * Flora * Bartlebee Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Crimson Apple Masterpiece. Rank 2 Theme: Fantasy Walkthrough: Rank 2 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Pel Tonne * Milly P Enstock * Milmano * Don Brickote Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece. Rank 3 Theme: Racing Walkthrough: Rank 3 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Radia * Pedalman Wheelie * MacRacer * Scrap Yard Joe Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Giant's Hat Masterpiece. Rank 4 Theme: Excavations and Prehistory Walkthrough: Rank 4 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Shadow * Viper * Digger * Jen Juniper * Dr. Killroy * Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Speedy Motorcycle Masterpiece. Rank 5 Theme: Building Walkthrough: Rank 5 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Bur O Crat * Dip Gimlet * Connie Crete * Ron Roofer * El Ectric Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece. Rank 6 Theme: Music (and Secret Agents) Walkthrough: Rank 6 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * JP Variety * Izzy Bop * David Lampton * Rick Moon * Seno Evel * Sandee Starreyed * Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Craftsman's Cottage Masterpiece Rank 7 Theme: Native North American Indian Walkthrough: Rank 7 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Dolill * Hehewuti * Achaki * Kotori * Vihow * Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Enchanting Harp Masterpiece Rank 8 Theme: Medieval Walkthrough: Rank 8 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Jorn Knuse * Prince Pelle * Nadeem Knod * Princess Cynthia * Miokoko * Siege Sunder * Pall Wall * Manny Arms * Wallus Wizzard Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Brickota Totem Pole Masterpiece Rank 9 Theme: Space Walkthrough: Rank 9 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Sagitaria * Lilly * Commander Hobolt * Grok * Captain Lasse * Terpi * PAL * The Reckling Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Tower of Many Shields Masterpiece Rank 10 Theme: Science fiction Walkthrough: Rank 10 Walkthrough New Networkers to befriend: * Grok * Masterpiece required to achieve this Rank: Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece Category:My LEGO Network Category:Networkers Category:Mini-ranks Category:Fundamental Category:Ranks